Fairy angel
Date created: 28th May 2013 Status: COMPLETE PART 1 AMILIA'S HOUSE - HALLWAY - MORNING There's a loud knock at the front door. Kaprica groans and turns up the volume on the TV. Another knock. Kaprica: Who the hell's knocking this time in the morning?? She gets up and opens the door, and is shocked to find the delivery man with a huge package in his arms. Kaprica: What the heck? I didn't order anything that damn big! What is it? Delivery guy: No idea ma'am, I can't see through cardboard. For err, Amilia Rayzire? Kaprica: ARGH! This is what I get for installing the damn internet! My teenage daughter ordering God-knows-what! AMILIA?! CUT TO - HER BEDROOM Amilia: Huh?? (huge smile) Oh my god!! My paints!... (horrified) Oh my god, my paints... Amilia rushes to the front door, still in her pajamas. Kaprica: Tell me what the HELL this is?? Amilia: It's just err, some, art stuff? (sweats) Kaprica: Art stuff? You could fit a f*cking tiger in that box! Delivery guy: I somehow doubt it ma'am... Anyway, I need a signature. Amilia: Sure! Amilia quickly signs before her mom can object and grabs the box. She squirms in horror at how heavy it is. It nearly rips her arms off. Amilia: Th-a-n-ks... She slowly drags it into the house, they just watch her, blankly. Kaprica: (grumbles) How much does the contents of that damn thing come to?! Delivery guy: $46.79c ma'am. Have a good day! He skips off to his van, leaving Kaprica twitching in rage. AMILIA'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - 1 MINUTE LATER Kaprica: AMILIAAAAAAAAAA!!!! For the last time! We're broke! And your dad is working his skinny ass off for us to even get by and you go and buy art stuff! Art stuff!! What the f*ck IS art stuff??? Amilia's in the hallway, still pushing the box to her room. Amilia: (whispers) Then why don't YOU get a job... Kaprica: I heard that!! You know fine well I'm incapable of working due to my health! (lights a cigarette) Amilia: (sighs) I used the last of my OWN savings for these. Kaprica: Savings from when?? I never give you money! Amilia: From my birthday. Kaprica: That was months ago! You little liar! You haven't GOT any money! How DARE you go and blow nearly $50 of mine for such useless, stupid things like 'art stuff'! Pfft, you're so stupid Amilia! What is wrong with you? Get your priorities right! You stupid- Amilia slams her bedroom door shut, putting a chair up against the doorknob. Then flings herself on her bed. Amilia: Leave me alone... (holds back tears) She calms down a few minutes later, so does her mom judging by the silence filling the house. Amilia just stares at the box. Wondering whether to even open it. Amilia (VO):... I coulda got a million other things with that money... Damn it Amilia! Just send them back, it's not like I have TIME to paint anything, ugh! Even if I did mom would just spit on it, saying how all my hobbies are total wastes of time... Like she even HAS hobbies? She just smokes and sits on her butt all day! ... (sighs) I shouldn't think bad of her, she is my mom after all... We're just so different. I'm so different... Who am I kidding? I'm a freak! No normal person wastes money on paint. They spend it on clothes and jewelry. Normal, real, things that have actual uses... Why do I even bother? She starts crying again, and buries her head in her pillow. Part 2 SCHOOL - CAFETERIA - 2 hours LATER Despite her mood, Amilia shows up on time. She slumps into her seat, opposite Krissie. Krissie: Ooh no, don't give me the 'I'm fine' cutesie li'l smile, missy, I know you're upset. What's up? Jason: Sammi's dick! (grins) Krissie: I know it's early babe, but I'm dressed rather casually today! My cleavage hidden and everything (smiles playfully) Sammi: Jason. Go f*ck yourself. Jason: I saw a chance to make a joke, and I grabbed it. Grabbed it by the balls baby!! Krissie: Someone's had too much coffee (glares at Jason. Drinks coffee) Anyway, c'mon, spill! Amilia: (sighs) Basically, my mom thinks art is stupid. Sammi: Art IS stupid. Krissie: (tuts) Sammi! Sammi: What? It kinda is. I couldn't stand art classes, man. Krissie: (smiles) That's coz you f*cking sucked at it, honey. Jason: WHOOP! Score one to Krissie!! (gets out insult chart) Sammi: Fair enough. Jason: If I said that you woulda killed me! Krissie: I'm his sex toy, I get privledges! (winks at Sammi) Sammi: (now insulted) You are NOT a sex toy. Krissie: Ooh I forgot! You bought a sex doll last week, didn’t you?! What was her name? (laughs loudly) Jason: Akzeta! Oh wait, that's his mom! Motherf*cker!! Krissie: (sweet smile) Some people find that term rather insulting honey. Sammi: Go to hell Jason. And WHY do you encourage him babe?? Krissie: Oh hush I'm only kidding! (grins and leans on Sammi's shoulder) and he's funnyyyy. Jason: Seriously though! Would you f*ck your mom if- Sammi: What is wrong with you? Like, seriously... Krissie: Heh-hem, we're losing the main point of the story here guys. Sammi: The whut? Krissie: Ya know Amilia, why don't you join the Art Club here? I can guarentee you're not the only one who has misunderstanding parents... I have ONE at least (rolls eyes) Amilia: Another club? I'm already in RnR and mom thinks I'm stupid for- Krissie: Mom, shmom! Honey, you wanna do something, you DO it! Who cares what your, obviously derranged mother, thinks? HA, I've heard enough from you about her and if I was you I'd have left home years ago! Amilia: I'm 14. Krissie: So? (drinks more coffee) Part 3 SCHOOL - CORRIDOR - LUNCHTIME Amilia and Krissie are rushing down the corridor trying to find the Art Club room. Krissie: I know it's around here! Ugh, maybe we should ask someone. Amilia: How do you- Krissie: OH! Kexi goes there, didn't I mention? She's a lovely girl! Moment I walk in with you she'll steal you from me and look after you, don't worry hon! Amilia: Sounds great... (blows bangs out eyes) Krissie: ... AH here we are! I knew it was along here. Krissie pulls Amilia in, all eyes on them as they enter. Megan, the founder, comes over to them. Megan: Hellooooo, you here to join? We're usually not 'open' but we do sometimes have lunch here. Better then sitting among the weirdos! Krissie: Haha, yeah... This is Amilia, she'd love to join your club! (pushes her forward) Amilia: I would?? Megan: Oh awesometastic! Ya know, we've been losing a few members since some dork opened that Crafts club. Basically the same thing, accept we deal with more dirty work. Amilia: Dirty? Megan: Yeah, mud, blood, extracts of oils from various plants. Amilia: (squirms) O... K. Megan: So just sign this (shoves clipboard at Amilia) aaaaand we're open in a couple hours actually! See ya soon! Amilia: Thanks... (rushes out) Krissie slowly follows Amilia and shuts the door behind her. Krissie: See? That was easy wasn’t it? Amilia: She's... weird. Krissie: Haha! She tends to comes across like that, yes. I've met her before, she knows Kexi, obviously. SCHOOL - ART CLUB - 2 HOURS LATER Megan: We have a new memberrrr, woo! Name? Amilia: Err, Amilia. I thought you knew- Megan: Age? Amilia: 14. Megan: Oooh Freshman everyone! Already come to express her love for creative art! Amilia: (wants to curl up and die) Can I sit down now? Megan: 'Course! So err, we were gonna discuss what's the best pens to buy but lets just assume it's Copic and do whatever the hell we want! Megan runs off to a group and starts chatting to them. Amilia sighs, wondering if joining would make any difference. ???: Boo! Amilia: EEP! She whips round to find Kexi laughing at her. Kexi: Hey 'Mi, you OK? Amilia: Um, yeah. Are you Kexi? I'm not very good with faces, heh. Kexi: Just remember I'm the Asian punk girl in too much make-up. Amilia: (giggles) OK. Kexi: So, I didn't know you were interested in art. Surprised you haven't joined before now. Amilia: It's a... considering hobby? Kexi: Hobby? It's the only thing people KNOW in some cases, hehe. Couldn't live without it, me. Amilia: So (looks around) what do you DO here?... Kexi: Nothing. Trust me. We usually just talk about art related crap. I don't stay for long to be honest. They let me borrow tools, all I come for. Amilia: Tools? Kexi: I sculpt. Amilia: Sculpt? As in sculptures? Kexi: The hint was in the name, yeah. Amilia: Heh, sorry (sweats). Kexi: Meh, no one's sure what you call it, but yeah. I make figurines and stuff. Amilia: Oh wow... Of what? Kexi: I'll show you (smiles) Part 4 KEXI'S HOUSE - LI'L LATER Amilia: I... kinda shouldn't be here. Kexi: Why not? Amilia: I don't even know you... Kexi: Hehe, well, if you become traumatized by the mess in my bedroom feel free to tell Krissie, she'll slap me for it! Amilia: (giggles) They go past the kitchen, where Kexi's mom, dad, brother and sister are. They don't see them at first. Kexi: I'm back! Mom: Oh hi dear! Brought a friend? Kelly: Who's she? (glares at Amilia) Kexi: The tooth fairy (winks). Amilia: ?? Amilia's already confused and wondering why she agreed to check out her sculptures. But as Kexi opens her bedroom door she realizes exactly why she's there... The whole room is beautifully cluttered with figurines. All colorful, pretty fairies or dark, gothic women with bat wings. All neatly lined up on shelf upon shelf. The sun through the window making all their wings glitter gracefully. Amilia just gawps for a moment. Stunned by all the colors. And more so, that they were made by one person. Amilia: You... They... How... I... they're gorgeous... Kexi: Hehe, thanks! I have my first one somewhere. It's crappy but hey, it’s a keeper. Amilia: How?... Kexi: Like I said, I get most my supplies from the Art Club. They're awesome like that. I have to pay SOMETHING but they're still cheap. Amilia: Tools don't make you this amazing... (smiles) Kexi: Practice? Hehe. Hey c'mere. I made one of myself like, ages ago. She hands Amilia a figurine. It's base fits perfectly in her palm. Tiny, but detailed. It's a fairy with short black and purple hair, in a tattered black dress with grey butterfly wings. Sat on a tree stump, looking quite shy. Amilia: Heh... It's beautiful (her eyes sparkle) Kexi: Know the weird part? All my black fairies have bat wings, signifies their evil within. But, I wanted to be a good black fairy (smiles). Amilia: Have you... Ever told Krissie about these? Kexi: I mention now and then. It never really comes up. Fairies don't even come up in Art Club, pfft. Amilia: (giggles) Mind me asking if you're obsessed with them? Kexi: Errrr (looks around room)... Healthily. They both laugh loudly. KEXI'S HOUSE - FRONT PORCH - LATER Amilia: Well, err, thanks for showing me your amazing collection. Kexi: Anytime. Krissie told me this morning about how your mom thought art was pointless. I've just proved it's beautiful and jaw dropping, haven't I? (smiles) Amilia: Haha... Wow, yeah. Thanks so much Kexi. See ya (grins) Amilia rushes off down the street. Kexi watches her. Part 5 CUT TO - AMILIA'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM Amilia: You what??? Kaprica: I sent back those stupid paints or whatever they were! Complete waste of money! Amilia: But I really wanted them!- Kaprica: I don't care! And why are you so damn late?? Where've you been hmm? Amilia: I... I've been... I've been at Krissie's. Kaprica: (grumbles) That loud, blond brat? Pfft, get some real friends Amilia, they all look stupid and fake. Amilia snaps her eyes shut, pretending she never heard that, though it stings. She runs off to her room and burries her head in her pillow again. Amilia (VO): Why do I bother coming home?? All I get is lectured and shouted at for no reason!! (cries) HER BEDROOM - FEW MINUTES LATER Someone knocks on her door. Amilia is writing in her notebook and ignores it. Al: Amilia? Amilia: Hm?? Dad?! She rushes to open the door then flings her arms around him. Al: Heeey, what's wrong angel? Amilia: Ya know the paints I sent for last week? Mom sent them back! Ugh, she's so mean and she just doesn't caaare! Al: Shhh (closes door) I had a feeling they'd turn up on a morning (sighs) I'll talk to her Amilia. I know how penny-pinching she can be, and for goodness sake, I make more than enough money to give you both gifts every week... You deserve everything in the world my angel (hugs her tight) To save confusion I'll pitch in here lol. Amilia's mom wanted to live her own life and never wanted kids, thus had nothing to do with Al nor Amilia until she found herself broke (9 years later). So tracked them down and begged them to let her live with them. They both hate her, ce la vie 8D Amilia: I hate her... I'm sorry but I do (cries). Al: There, there angel. She'll be gone soon. Amilia: Huh? Al: Nothing. You better have something to eat, c'mon. Amilia wipes her eyes. SCHOOL - CAFETERIA - NEXT MORNING Krissie waves Amilia over to their table. Krissie: Weellll, how was the Art Club? Amilia: Err, I wasn't there long... Kexi invited me to her house (smiles) Jason: (spits lemonade everywhere) OH MY GOD SHE'S GAY FOR YOU!! Krissie: Oh shut the hell up! (laughs) Oh sweet, so glad you're getting along! What did you do? Amilia: Well, err, she showed me her fairy figurines. They're amazing... Jason: I thought she was gonna say!-(Sammi clamps his jaw shut) Krissie: Aaaah! She has mentioned before. Amilia: Wait. You've never been in her room? Krissie: No actually! Sounds silly but she's a rather private person, you know. Whenever we hang out we do it in my room. Jason: Yuriyuriyuriyuriyuriyuriyuriyuri-(nosebleeds) Sammi: (squirms) Dude, seriously. Krissie: (smiles) Jason you perverted little cutie, stop it. Anyway hon, I'm happy you feel better about yourself! Art is such a wonderful thing, and such a rewarding hobby, I think. I don't know a great deal about it myself. But whatever! Isn't Kexi so damn sweet?? I'm thrilled you like herrrr! (hugs Amilia) ???: Hey ya. Kexi is behind them. She has a small box in her hand. Amilia: Oh hi (blushes) Kexi: Brought you a little something. She places the box on the table. She winks. She leaves. Jason: BYE KEXI!! Kexi ruffles Jason's hair as she walks past him. Jason: Heeeeey! Not my hair, not my beautiful hair!! Sammi: (rolls eyes) Krissie: Oooh open it!! Amilia pulls off the lid. She gasps. Then bites her lip, blushing like mad. Krissie: Oh my goodness! It's gorgeous! Jason: (reapplying hair gel) What is it?? Amilia takes a tiny fairy out the box. It has long, shimmering brown hair. Dressed in a pale pink dress with a hood and big gold wings. It's eyes stare shyly to the left. Amilia beams. Krissie: Daaaaw, what a beautiful, thoughtful giiiift! (hugs Amilia's neck) Kexi!!! Come back here! We wanna snog your face off with gratitude! Sammi: Yeah Kex, get yo ass back here! (laughs) Jason: Wait! I'll get my camera! Sammi: When were you into girl on girl?? Jason: I prefer guys for myself, but DUDE. Girl on girl is HOT!! Sammi: Ahaaa... Kexi jogs back, then sits next to Amilia. Krissie: You sweetheart! It's the cutest fairy I've ever seen in my life! How'd you make them so small?? Kexi: Patience... And needles. Amilia: You didn't have to make anything for me (sweet smile) Kexi: Hehe. You're welcome and it was no trouble. Really. Amilia: It's beautiful... Kexi: (whispers in her ear) You're beautiful... Amilia: o////////////////////////////o (faints) Krissie: Oh my goodness! Amilia?!! Kexi: It was something I said (wide grin) Part 6 AMILIA'S HOUSE - AFTER SCHOOL She tries to sneak in, but, as usual her mom hears the door. Kaprica: Oh? On time today are we?? Amilia takes a deep breathe. Then marches into the living room. Surprised her dad's there too. Amilia: Hm? Dad?? Al: I took a half day off sweetheart. And we've been, talking... Kaprica: (grumbles) Apparently we have money to waste on pointless hobbies. So your dumb dad here sent for your stupid paints again (rolls eyes) Al: (smiles) What she's trying to say is she understands how much it means to you, aren't you darling? Kaprica: Whatever (lights cigarette) Amilia: Oh thank you dad! Thank you so much! (beams) Kaprica: Don't I get a thanks?? Amilia: (deep breathe)... No. Kaprica: Ugh! You little!!- Al: (calm) Amilia, go to your room angel. She rushes away, glad she finally said no to her mom. Al hears her door bang shut. He gets up and hovers over Kaprica. Al: You lay one finger on her and I'm reporting you... He sternly stares at her. She simply looks away and grunts. Kaprica: She's my daughter. I can do what I f*cking want. Al: You never wanted her... You rotton woman. He sits back down. Al: Surely you have somewhere else to go. Kaprica: (slams fist on chair) For the last f*cking time!! None of my retarded relatives would take me in! They can all rot in hell! Al (VO): YOU can rot in hell... Kaprica puffs her cigarette for a minute. Al slowly gets up and grabs his jacket. Al: ... I'm going to George's. Kaprica: Have fun wasting my money. Al: I gamble for fun, darling. And it's petty cash, you know it is. Also; It's MY money. Kaprica switches on the TV, ignoring him. Al calmly closes the front door behind him. He breathes the fresh air. Al (VO): One day. One day it'll just be you and me Amilia. My precious angel... Category:Episodez Category:Practice episodez